1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that is attached to a housing in a semi-fixed state and has a locator that prevents deformation of pin contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as connectors having a locator that prevents deformation of pin contacts, a fixed type connector that is fixed when being mounted on a circuit board, and a free type connector that is mounted by providing play horizontally and vertically to a circuit board without being fixed are generally known.
As a fixed type, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Document 1 described below, an electrical connector formed so as to be connected to a circuit board is available, which includes a housing, a plurality of electrical connectors retained in the housing and having contact interfaces connectable to relative contact interfaces retained by the circuit board, and a contact guide having a plurality of openings aligned and fitted with the contact interfaces of the contacts, wherein the housing has a lock part formed so as to fit both the contact guide and the circuit board to fix the contact guide and the circuit board to the housing.
As a free type, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 2 described below, a connector with a movable contact aligning part includes an insulating housing to be mounted on a circuit board, a plurality of contacts retained by the insulating housing, and a movable contact aligning member that aligns tines of the contacts, where the tines extend from the bottom of the insulating housing and are connected to through holes of the circuit board, wherein the insulating housing is further provided with a shield member that covers a part of the tines exposed between the insulating housing and the movable contact aligning member from the side of the insulating housing.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-257524
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-63388
However, the connector of Patent Document 1 has a fixed locator, and this easily poses a problem in that the solder connected portions between the pin contacts and the circuit board easily crack due to a difference in thermal expansion and contraction caused by the difference in material from the circuit board, the electrical connection between the pin contact of the connector and a wiring pad on the circuit board becomes unstable, and the joint strength (peel strength) of the connector on the circuit board lowers and the connector comes off.
In order to prevent this problem, it is considered that the joint strength is increased by increasing the joint area at a reinforcing tab with the circuit board and increasing the solder amount to be used for joining, however, in this case, the electronic parts mounting effective area on the circuit board is reduced, and a large amount of solder is applied across a plurality of wiring patterns of fine wiring patterns of the circuit board, and this results in connection failure and is not preferable.
In addition, the connector of Patent Document 2 is provided with a locator while having play, so that when it is used in an environment with vibrations, the locator comes into contact with the pin contact and generates noise, and this noise may be taken for occurrence of a problem.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a connector with a locator, which prevents cracks at the solder connected portions between the pin contacts and the circuit board, prevents noise even in use in an environment with vibrations, and prevents deformation of pin contacts.